


for those who lived, for those who cried.

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, Other, Poems, Poetry, Verbal Abuse, Violence, mentions of self harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: you are not alone. pick yourself up. hope for better days.





	1. Chapter 1

_mirror._  
  
the glass in front of you  
shows what you don’t want to see;  
and it makes you scream  
and scream  
and scream.  
and then you open your eyes,  
you’ve got blood on your knuckles  
and the glass is shattered on the floor;  
you just wanted to be beautiful.  
you just wanted to be worth something more.  
  



	2. sun.

_sun.  
  
_ i am the sun.  
no, i am not bright, pretty,  
nor anyone's center of their world.  
  
i am the sun.  
  
i am angry,  
so angry that my face turns red in color.  
  
i am vulnerable,  
so vulnerable to the point that no one would go near me.  
  
i am something old,  
that everyone acknowledges  
just because they have to.  
  
i am the sun,  
and i am bound to blow up any second.  
  
 _ **i am the sun,  
**_ **** ** _i am the lonely one._**


	3. bodies.

_bodies._  
  
  
  
different fabrics  
of different clothing  
of different colors  
engulf my body  
because i was told  
that my shoulders  
could attract  
and provoke somebody.  
  
my legs are not acceptable  
if they aren't  
lean  
long  
and slim.  
so, i hide them.  
i hide them in polyester,  
i hide them in denim.  
  
my stomach is not acceptable  
if it isn't flat and massive.  
so, i take my hand  
ball into a fist  
and i punch my gut,  
hoping it'll all be worth it.  
  
my skin color is not acceptable  
if it is not white.  
so, i hide my face  
and i cry.  
i cry for the inequality  
that doesn't seem to die.  
  
my stretch marks are not acceptable  
if i chose to wear a bikini,  
so i wear a sweater in summer.  
i wear a pair of boots and a beanie.  
  


  
**i'm** not acceptable.   
so, i shield myself  
i tear my skin apart  
i let my tears flow  
i let my fears show  
i pinch my thighs  
i scream in my mind

 _ **i hate myself.**_  
_**i hate myself.**_  
_**i hate myself.**_  
  
in the end,  
even if no one is there  
even if no one really cares  
  
i yell for help.  
  
and my voice vanishes  
with my soul  
at the end of it all.


End file.
